


Et in Arcadia Ego

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quentin Coldwater era sicuro che non potesse sentirsi meglio.





	Et in Arcadia Ego

Quentin Coldwater era sicuro che non potesse sentirsi meglio.

Quando lui ed Elliot avevano cominciato quel mosaico era sicuro che vi avrebbero perso una settimana, al massimo un mese e invece erano lì già da quattro anni. Si ricordava ancora come la notte del loro primo anniversario avesse cercato le labbra di Elliot in un bacio improvvisato ma a cui aveva pensato da tempo, provava qualcosa per l’altro e non solo perché erano bloccati lì, era qualcosa che c’era da prima, almeno dal disgraziato 3some con Margo. Era sicuro che Elliot provasse qualcosa per lui ma sapeva bene come l’altro avesse fuggito legami stabili per tutta la vita, Fen gli era stata imposta e con lei era andato tutto a rotoli eppure si era detto che doveva provare.

L’espressione meravigliata e allo stesso tranquilla di Elliot quando si erano separati era qualcosa che avrebbe conservato per sempre, di quello era sicuro, tutto quello che era venuto dopo era stato spontaneo ed entusiasmante, non si era mai sentito così bene come quelle notti in cui lui ed Elliot Waugh esploravano i rispettivi corpi facendo l’amore sotto le stelle di Fillory.

L’arrivo di Arielle nelle loro vite lo aveva preoccupato, amava Arielle con tutto il cuore come mai aveva amato Alice e allo stesso tempo amava Elliot ma in maniera diversa, li amava entrambi in maniera diversa ma complementare e non voleva rinunciare a nessuno dei due a meno che non fosse una loro decisione. E nessuno dei due aveva deciso di andarsene ma anzi erano diventati migliori amici, c’erano occasioni in cui era lui a sentirsi il terzo incomodo, Arielle ed Elliot andavano incredibilmente d’accordo sebbene non avessero quasi niente in comune, forse proprio per quello aveva pensato una volta che li aveva sorpresi a confabulare mentre lui era impegnato con il mosaico.

La nascita di Rupert era stata lo zenit della sua felicità, erano una famiglia, tutti loro, e Quentin sapeva bene che sulla Terra non sarebbero stati capiti o accettati ma era così: erano una famiglia ed erano felici, felici e innamorati l’uno dell’altro.

Aveva temuto che Elliot se ne andasse o che non riuscisse ad entrare in contatto con Rupert invece fin dal primo momento che l’aveva preso in braccio qualcosa era scattato tra di loro, Rupert adorava Elliot il quale nonostante i suoi timori si era ben presto rivelato un ottimo padre, aveva un istinto naturale per la paternità aveva proclamato Arielle una sera dopo che Elliot aveva cantato la ninna nanna per Rupert, solo la voce di Elliot riusciva a far addormentare quasi all’istante Rupert.

La loro vita sessuale per fortuna non ne aveva risentito più di tanto, i primi tempi dopo il parto Arielle si era limitata a guardare e nessuno dei due le aveva fatto pressioni, sua moglie aveva avuto un parto difficile e se a lei stava bene guardare allora si sarebbero adeguati, in quelle settimane aveva scoperto una vena voyeur in Arielle e un certo esibizionismo da parte di Elliot …. no, ne aveva avuta la conferma si era corretto. Erano tornati da poco a fare sesso tutti e tre insieme e non si era mai sentito così bene come in quelle notti, i loro corpi premuti assieme, le mani che si sfioravano e le bocche che si esploravano, due sere prima non sapeva se spingersi verso la bocca di Arielle o contro le spinte di Elliot, aveva bisogno di entrambi, li voleva insieme e li voleva in quel preciso istante. Quando era finito si era limitato a guardare il cielo filloriano mentre sentiva le dita di Elliot giocare tra i suoi capelli ed Arielle gli lasciava dei piccoli baci sul petto e aveva pensato, meravigliandosi di sé stesso, a quanto fosse felice, come potesse essere davvero così felice e come tutto quello non dovesse finire mai, loro tre insieme per sempre, loro tre e Rupert.

Quella mattina era lui l’incaricato del mosaico, anche se trovava più divertente osservare come Arielle ed Elliot stessero cercando di far camminare da solo Rupert. Suo figlio adorava camminare, lui stesso ne aveva avuto la prova ma lo faceva solo se ne aveva voglia preferendo farsi aiutare da lui o da sua madre. In quel momento Arielle si era sistemata di fronte alla porta e aveva appena lasciato le mani di Rupert il quale prima si era voltato verso di lei poi, dopo aver compreso che sua madre non lo avrebbe aiutato, si decise a camminare in direzione di Elliot che lo stava aspettando a braccia aperte, non prima di aver guardato male sua madre scatenando in lei ed Elliot una risatina divertita.

<< Eccolo qui! Ed eccolo qui! >> dichiarò Elliot quando Rupert lo raggiunse prima di prenderlo in braccio facendolo ridere felice. Arielle li raggiunse sorridendo e per un istante Quentin ebbe come la sensazione che quei tre fossero il ritratto di una famiglia perfetta, di quelle che si trovavano nelle pubblicità e che lui ne fosse escluso, Elliot ed Arielle avrebbero formato una così bella coppia sulla Terra, ne era sicuro.

<< Papà!!! >> urlò Rupert quando Elliot fu abbastanza vicino da potergli passare Rupert e Arielle si sedeva ad osservare il disegno del giorno per il mosaico, non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto quando tutto quello sarebbe finito, stavano vivendo la loro vita, una bella vita e tornare nel loro tempo era qualcosa a cui non pensava spesso come prima, quella era la sua casa, la sua vita ed era insieme alle persone più importanti della sua vita: sua moglie, l’amore della sua vita e suo figlio.

<< E la prossima volta arriverai fino al mosaico e ritorno, non è vero tesoro? >> domandò rivolto a suo figlio mentre Elliot si sedeva accanto ad Arielle per osservare a sua volta il disegno del giorno per il mosaico con aria concentrata.

<< Si!!! Biscotto dopo? >> domandò Rupert facendo ridere tutti e tre.

<< Ha preso da Elliot per questi ricatti >> li provocò Arielle cercando di controllarsi.

<< Sister wife, sul serio? Come puoi pensare una cosa simile di me, sister wife? >> le rispose bonariamente Elliot.

Quentin Coldwater si sentiva bene come non gli accadeva da troppo tempo, non sapeva cosa fosse la “beauty of life” che dovevano ricreare su quel mosaico ma lui si sentiva in pace con sé stesso pensò mentre teneva in braccio suo figlio ed Elliot ed Arielle ridevano e scherzavano accanto a lui, la sua vita era assolutamente meravigliosa.


End file.
